


How To: Bundle Short Drabbles

by chocolatechiplague



Series: How To: [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cars, Drabbles, F/M, Seduction, bad fucking references, bundle, chatroom, horrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: A few short pieces of crack, featuring the following: How To: Properly Flirt, How To: Seduce and lastly How To: Rev Him Up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I'm trying my best to post daily! I feel good I'm writing so much again, stressful times for me, but writing makes me smile and feel better.

[MC has entered the chatroom.]

[707 has entered the chatroom.]

 

707: well well well look who is here

707: are u stalking me?!?!?!

MC: Yes, for I must have you tied up in my closet, next to the shrine made from your toothbrush and honey buddha chips.

707: No Dr.Pepper? That’s why it doesn’t work my darling.

 

[Zen has entered the chatroom.]

 

Zen: What the fuck is with your guys flirting? 

MC: You will never understand true love.

707: Yep! It’s true love when you take hair from the hair brush to make a voodoo doll.

MC: Yes babe, it’s true love. 

Zen: . . .

 

[Zen has left the chatroom.]

  
MC: Haters. 

* * *

“Babe, would you ever consider making me a sex robot with the face of Zen?”

“Can we share?”

“Duh.”

“I knew I married the right woman.”

Two weeks later, a scandal showed up in the news. A couple with blurred and blocked out faces and voices released a sex tape on accident with a robot, one that scary close looked like Zen. Zen watched the news of fangirls throwing money at the broadcasting station in demand for a robot, only one thought on his mind. 

  
How the fuck did they know about that birthmark on his inner thigh?

* * *

 

It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were singing, the wind whistled through green blades of grass with the sweet scent of honeysuckle blossoms strong. Seven took hold of your hand, playing with your fingertips. You were laying together on a hilltop in the park, making shapes and stories in the clouds, discussing softly. 

“You know. We said we are always open for new things, right?” You asked softly, looking to your wonderful boyfriend as the breeze played with his red hair. You loved him, more than life, more than anything. He grinned, nodding and reassuring that he was more than open to anything. Well, he wouldn’t share you, but you knew that. 

“I was thinking of trying something. . . something new in well um, in our bedroom.” Your voice softened, cheeks heating up. 

Seven’s smile grew, a hint of mischief and starting sparks of desire of what you could possibly want in his eyes. “Go on.” He encouraged. 

With a breath, you moved enough, brushing soft lips along the shell of his ear, nipping slow. 

“Can you feel it now, Mr.Krabs?” The words came out seductively, a low purr in the back of your throat with your fingertips dancing along his hip. You waited, eager for his reaction as you looked to gold eyes, widened in shock. Slowly, he whispered. 

“No, this is Patrick.” 

Holy fuck. He returned fire, and it was hot. 

“I have never wanted you as badly as I do right now, Saeyoung.” 

* * *

 

Seven never thought that this would happen to him. But he couldn’t stop it. She was beautiful, as beautiful as his wife and that’s why it killed him as he rocked his hips against her. MC was the love of his life, his everything, and yet here he was, pressed against another woman. 

“Baby.” He gasped softly, reaching out to stroke, touch, feel. Fuck. She was addictive. He could hear those sounds, the ones that made him melt and moan out, her delicious almost purr like encouragement. He tried to reason with himself, that this was wrong, this was wrong, this. . . he was trying to resist! But as his hard cock was pulled out of his jeans and he grinded his hips, there was no turning back. 

“Please.” Seven whimpered. He had to decide, did he want to grind himself to orgasm, face in her sweet scent, or take the effort to fuck her hole. He made his choice after a few more rocks of his hips. 

It took some maneuvering and he he prayed to God if the holy father would still love him for his sins to protect him from being caught. But finally, finally he was able to roll the condom on and slip his way inside. It didn’t feel the same way when he had sex, fucked, or made love to MC but it was still amazing as he started to rock his hips. 

Any moment, any fucking moment, oh god, he was close and about to cum! “Oh god, yes, baby, fuck, yes!” Fireworks flashed in his eyes, the world going white and his orgasm hit. 

As slowly, he started to fall from it, praising and kissing his lover, he realized something. Oh. Oh no. 

He had to tell her, he realized. He had to tell MC. It . . . he loved her, loves her, and. . . he also had another reason. 

She picked up on the second ring. 

“Hey honey. Where are you? You’re not in your office.”

“Well uh, about that, I. . . I love you, more than anything but I. . . I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. It wasn’t suppose to happen, it was a mistake.”

“What? Saeyoung, what’s wrong?”

“I. . . I promised it would never happen again. . .”

She was silent, and Seven swallowed hard. 

“MC, babe, my dick is stuck in the exhaust pipe again. Please hurry.”

Silence. 

“I thought you promised to only fuck your cars when I can watch and join.”

“Please, just help me, my dick is getting sore.”

“I’ll get the Dr.Pepper.”

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Rev Him Up one is canon, I know this for a fact.


End file.
